Magma Sentinels: Netherbrood/Story Mode
Prologue Alpha The story begins with a massive "escape pod" of sorts floating endlessly in space, Birnstone's voice is then heard. : Birnstone: Netherbrood.. a species of unsatiable appetite, also known as eaters of worlds, these things are almost unstoppable. It shows the pod slamming into Earth, then cutting to an underground cave, just breached from the pod. It swings open, showing as a giant millipede-like creature crawls from the pod, 4 wings on each side of its body. : Birnstone: The queen is always a new beginning of Netherbrood domination, and we were unlucky enough to have one living right under our noses. It flashes to about 60 years later, when a thriving community of ghastly creatures live in the massive cavern, the same Netherbrood Queen perched at its corner, a low growl being emitted from it. : Birnstone: Why did it decide to attack right in the middle of the biggest war we've had? Just tough luck, I guess. The camera flies up to the surface, as it shows an army of Four copies and Magma Sentinels charging at eachother, mortars firing back and forth. A dropship flies down towards the Four copies, Magma Sentinels dropping down. The Dropship begins to take off, but is shot down, the ship spinning until it crashes into a crowd of Magma Sentinels, exploding. : Birnstone: War isn't fun, especially against a seemingly immortal rival. It cuts to the actual Four in his massive mech suit, using his right arm, the one with the Galvan Fist, to completely annihilate the Magma Sentinels charging at him. : Birnstone: But we still keep fighting back, because we're not letting this damned pile of scrap run us to the ground. ---- King Ash is seen flowing through a hallway, looking out the window to see skies of brimstone and ash, with the low rumble of explosions coming from the battlefield. : Birnstone: King Ash, sir. : King Ash: Hm..? : Birnstone: We can't keep going on in this war.. : King Ash: Nonsense! We're holding up fine. : Birnstone: Sir, the troops.. there are only ten thousand left.. : King Ash: ... We.. we can make that work.. somehow.. Ash begins to slowly walk away, slamming the door shut on Birnstone. : Birnstone: Sir, wait! Nobody answers her. : Birnstone: He doesn't understand what trouble we are in. Birnstone deeply sighs, turning away and floating out of the room. ---- King Ash slowly floats through the hallway, looking to the left to see a bulky Magma Sentinel, with hammer at hand. : King Ash: Graveltone. : Graveltone: Yes, sir? : King Ash: Assemble your finest troops, we're going to advance in this war, and make our way to triumph. Graveltone looks to King Ash, reluctantly nodding. Beta It shows King Ash and Graveltone out in the battlefield, with a massive group of strong Magma Sentinels behind them, King Ash turns around. : King Ash: You all have been chosen to fight in possibly one of the most important fights in this war, something that might lead us closer to winning, and maybe even allow us to win. The Magma Sentinels look around, murmur echoing throughout the crowd, stopping abruptly when King Ash begins to speak. : King Ash: We only have one chance to do this, so you must try the hardest to win, and fight until death.. King Ash looks to Graveltone, nodding at him. They both turn and begin to march forward. ---- Mission 1 Group: Magma Sentinels Objective: Destroy the near tower controlled by Four. ---- Once beating the mission, it cuts to a cutscene as the tower slowly collapses, crashing into the ground, dust bellowing from the tower and into the sky :Graveltone: That was amazing! Cheer rises from the army of Magma Sentinels, King Ash turning back and nodding his head. :King Ash: Magma Sentinels.. I think this is the beginning of a new age. ---- It then cuts to a bunch of televisions, with Four watching them all. A grunt waddles up to him and speaks in a foreign language, Four nodding. :Four: They aren't winning, that's blasphemy! They're not even close.. Four looks over to four ancient-looking bombs :Four: Phoenixean technology is our way to victory, to blow up everything until every Magma Sentinel is gone.. He abruptly turns and looks to the television :Four: And then, nothing will be in our way. Chapter 1 Alpha It shows an underground cavern, with thousands of orb-like eggs packed up against the wall. It zooms into one that begins to crack, a loud roar being heard. It then zooms up to a group of Magma Sentinels walking through a cave. : Magma Sentinel 1: Did you guys.. hear that? : Magma Sentinel 2: Hear what? : Magma Sentinel 1: ... Nevermind. They continue to walk through the cave, as the floor suddenly gives out, the trio of Magma Sentinels finding themselves in a cavern. : Magma Sentinel 3: Urgh, damn.. : Magma Sentinel 2: Quite a fall.. They all look around, as a creature scuttles behind them. : Magma Sentinel 1: What the hell was that?! They all turn around to see a gargantuan creature, half of it's legs lifting up as it roars, two colossal teeth being shown. : Magma Sentinel 2: R-run! They all run as the thing comes after them, Magma Sentinel 2 and 3 making it over, with Magma Sentinel 1 being grabbed by the creature. It continuously slams the Magma Sentinel into the ground until it's screams stop. : Magma Sentinel 3: God.. we have to get out of h- A pincer stabs straight through the third sentinel, as a scorpion-like creature peers from the darkness : Magma Sentinel 2: AAAAAGH!! It cuts to black right before the creature strikes, then cutting to the Netherbrood crawling out of the broken cave, looking around. They then quickly spot an army of robots in the distance, as the Queen crawls from her cavern. ---- Mission 2 Group: Netherbrood Objective: Eliminate the tribe of Four's Troops. ---- It shows the Netherbrood finishing off the last of the troops after beating the mission, with all of them looking up, the Magma Sentinels tower in the distance. Beta A nervous Four Grunt walks up to Four, tapping his shoulder briefly. Four turns, looking to the bot. : Four: What? : Four Grunt: S-sir, Scout Team Delta is down. : Four: Hmph.. No worries, they're only one out of many teams. The Magma Sentinels probably got to them.. : Four Gr'unt: A-alright, sir. ''The grunt walks away, Four walking down the steps and pressing a button, speaking into a speaker. : '''Four: Recon Team Omega, report to Dropship 27. He backs away from the speaker, walking towards a dropship, looking over as a whole army walks in beside him. He nods to them all. The scene cuts to them then flying through the battlefield in the dropship. : Four: Alright, everyone. We need to take down the shields defending the Sentinel Kingdom, and we have tools at our disposal to do it. He reaches out for a large bomb, holding it in his hand. : Four: You will defend this with your life, it is the only way we are able to take out the shield, without completely bombing the whole place. This bomb will fry its circuits the second it goes off, understood? Everyone nods, Four looks out the window to see a napalm fired towards them. Before he can react, it slams into the ship, causing it to spin out of control. Four regains his balance as the ship tumbles toward the ground. : Four: Everybody! Drop! Now! They all jump out, including Four, as the ship plummets to its death. They all hit the ground gracefully, and pull out weapons, Four pressing a button as a Command Center rises out from the ground. : Four: Here we go.. ---- Mission 3 Group: Four's Troops Objective: Get the bomb through the battlefield safely, if the bomb holder dies, the mission is failed. ---- Once the mission is completed, it cuts to a cutscene, showing the bomb holder being hit in the leg : Bomb Holder: Agh! Four turns around, sighing. He rips the bomb off of his back and begins to run toward the shield generator, madness happening on all sides of him. He jumps over a ship and jumps, deploying the bomb, and throwing it upwards. The bomb lands straight in the generator, and it explodes, sending Four barreling over. : Four: We've done it! HAHAH! The Four Troops begin to cheer, but are quickly shot down by thousands of arrows raining from the sky. Four runs toward a Hover Bike, but an arrow hits it, causing it to explode, Four scrambles to his feet, being hit in the shoulder by an arrow. : Four: Gh.. Birnstone runs over, slashing Four across the face. He stumbles backward, standing back up. Birnstone charges at him, but Four punches her, sending her barreling towards the ground. : Four: Nice try, Sentinel, but you're sure as hell not gonna win this war, not a chance at all. Four grins, as he jumps up into a ship. Birnstone fires an arrow, but it bounces off. Birnstone throws her bow to the ground, dropping. : Birnstone: The one time Ash leaves.. She slumps to the ground, sighing. : Birnstone: I've let them down.. Charlie Birnstone is seen sitting in the castle, contacting Aran. : Aran: The whole shield? : Birnstone: Mhm, the whole thing was fried. : Aran: How are you guys even intact? : Birnstone: We're hanging on by a string, using those turrets you applied to shoot incoming attacks out of the air, but Four will obviously counter that with something soon enough. It goes silent for a minute, Aran then speaks. : Aran: I don't think I can make a new shield, but I can try to get something to help you guys, think you can hold on for about 2 more days. : Birnstone: Hopefully. : Aran: Alright, stay in one piece. : Birnstone: Bye. The screen darkens, as Birnstone sighs, standing up. : Birnstone: Would be alot nicer if Ash were here, I can't command a whole damned kingdom! She picks up her bow, sighing. '' : '''Birnstone': Just need to do what I can.. Her eyes widen, as she looks at a digital map, with a location. : Birnstone: T-that's it! She runs over to the massive screen, pressing a button. It then shows a Magma Sentinel with what looks like magma armor, even with legs. It looks up, revealing a face with vent-like openings. : Birnstone: Hey, Hua, how's it holding up? The female Magma Sentinel shrugs, the screen shaking rapidly. : Hua: Didn't call me at the best time, Birn. : Birnstone: Sure can see, could you possibly do a mission? It then shows Hua with a dual-bladed sword, blasting through troops. : Hua: Sure, but why me? : Birnstone: Because.. : Hua: Because I'm one of the best fighters? : Birnstone: No, because you're like, the only one who uses these communications. : Hua: Good enough, what's the mission? Hua jumps ontop of a gliding tank, cutting through the top and dropping in, chopping all of the troops inside it into scrap. : Birnstone: Get Ash, he's around the Molten Lake center, pretty easy to find him. : Hua: Easy enough, but I gotta finish this mission first. Cya around, Birn. Hua hangs up as she bursts out of the tank, the whole thing exploding. She turns over to the Molten Lakes, nodding. ---- Mission 4 Group: Magma Sentinels Objective: Get to King Ash, and defend yourself against Four's Troops along the way. ---- : King Ash: Hua! Sure has been awhile! : Hua: Mhm, let's go. : King Ash: What? : Hua: Don't really know, Ash. Birnstone wanted me to get you back to base, so it must be pretty bad. : Graveltone: You also don't wanna 'er mad. : Hua: True : Graveltone: And some ''of us have done that before ''Both Hua and Graveltone point their fingers at Ash, but quickly put them down as he turns around. : King Ash: Alright.. Let's go, everyone! As they start walking, it shows the Netherbrood, slowly crawling through cracks in the cavern, the queen up top, screeching. Chapter 2 Alpha The Magma Sentinels reunite Beta The netherbrood reveal themselves. Charlie Four's Troops discover a problem in their tracks. Chapter 3 Alpha Beta Charlie Chapter 4 Alpha Beta Charlie Chapter 5 Alpha Beta Charlie Category:Story Modes Category:Storylines Category:Modes Category:Transcript Category:Subpages